Not Just Another Patient
by Wings0fAnAngel
Summary: Nick is a 4th year dental student and Jeff is his scared boyfriend. What will happen?
1. Part 1

**Not Just Another Patient**

**A/N: I know I write way too many of these, but I kinda got this idea and I couldn't resist! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee if you haven't figured that out yet. I mean if I owned Glee I'd probably butcher it but I mean the Warbler's storyline was pretty stupid and I wouldn't have done that. Maybe I kinda wish I did own Glee? Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Jeff sat on his bed, actually in tears. He had this horrible toothache for a while now and today when he woke up it was nearly unbearable. He started crying more at the thought of having to go to the dentist.. Before today it was manageable and he kept telling himself that it would go away but it didn't, it got worse.

He held his phone in his hands as he stared at the text from Nick, his boyfriend. Nick texted Jeff asking if he wanted to go out to lunch. He really didn't want to ignore Nick but there was no way he could meet him to eat lunch. He couldn't eat anything, and Nick would notice for sure. The worst part was, Nick was a 4th year dental student, he would be graduating in two weeks in fact. There is no way this would go unnoticed by Nick..

He contemplated what he would tell Nick.. After a few moments he decided on something simple. He hurriedly typed out a reply.

_Hi, love. I've got so much studying to do right now.. I don't think I can make it to lunch. _

_-J_

It was believable that Jeff would be caught up in studying, he was studying to become a English teacher, however he really didn't need to study. He had a pretty good memory and didn't need to study much. A few moments later he got a reply.

_Too bad, sorry about that. I could come help if you want. I'm done with all the studying I need to do and I could quiz you. I could also bring over some food._

_-N_

_I'm okay, and you would distract me. I love you but I think it would be best for me to just stay here and study. We'll do something this weekend I promise. _

_-J _

_Aw, if you are sure. Study hard, love xx_

_-N_

Jeff frowned, he wanted Nick so badly, he missed him. His thoughts were cut off by another sharp wave of pain and he winced. He settled on going to Target for some numbing gel and pain killer.

A car ride later Jeff was in Target. After he found the stuff he needed he was walking to the check out when he was startled by a familiar voice.

"Jeff, I thought you were studying." Jeff grimaced at the realization of who it was.

He turned around and was met with a confused Nick.

"I was, I just had to get a few things from the store." Jeff said, trying to make his voice sound calm.

Nick was holding a dark blue tie in one hand and a dress shirt in the other. He frowned.

"What's that in your hands?" Nick questioned. Jeff realized what was in his hands and he hurriedly hid them behind his back, but Nick already saw.

Nick walked around to the back of Jeff and gently took the two items out of his hands. Jeff mentally slapped himself.

Nick observed the two items before looking up at Jeff. "Jeff.. What are these for?" He asked, to be fair he knew what they were for but just wanted to see if Jeff would tell him the truth or lie.

"I.. Uh.. Well.. You see I was picking these up for a friend." Jeff stammered.

"Really, who?" Nick asked.

"You know.. One of my classmates." Jeff went on.

"Mmhm.. So does this classmate also have a swollen cheek and a bad ability to lie?" Nick quipped.

"I mean.. Um.. Yeah.. I mean oh you were.. Oh." Jeff mumbled in defeat.

Nick sighed. "If you were having tooth trouble you should have just told me. How long have you had it?" Nick asked, sounding a bit hurt that Jeff didn't go to him. Did Jeff not trust him?

"A while.. It wasn't this bad a first but this morning I woke up and it was way worse." Jeff explained.

"A while." Nick echoed. "I should have known something was up when you were only chewing on the right side of your mouth. You started that.. Three weeks ago. Dang it Jeff, why didn't you come to me? Is it because I'm not a real dentist yet? You know you can trust me.. I've done countless procedures already and i'll be certified in two weeks." Nick went on.

"No, I trust you. You know I do.. I'm just.. Really busy." Jeff lied, he wouldn't admit he was scared.

Nick started to understand.. He knew Jeff too well. He was obviously scared. Nick had handled scared patients before.

"Then why don't you let me look at it? I can come over and take a look then we can go to the office and I will fix it." Nick said.

"I'm too busy, I've gotta go." Jeff said, scurrying to the check out before Nick could say anything else. Jeff was relieved when Nick didn't follow him.

A little while later Jeff was back at his flat. He'd taken some pain killers and put some numbing gel on the throbbing tooth but it didn't help much. He sat on the sofa watching Sherlock. He held an ice pack to the aching area but that didn't help either. His stomach was in knots.. This wouldn't go away on it's own and he knew it.

However, when he heard the door being unlocked he was worried. He remembered he had given Nick a key and whimpered. What was Nick up to?

Nick walked in and sat on the sofa next to Jeff and put a black case down next to the sofa along with some Chinese food on the table.

"Have you tried to eat anything?" Nick asked.

"I have.. I sorta of can if I only chew on the right side of my mouth." Jeff said reluctantly.

"Well here, I brought over some food. I know you haven't been eating much and that's not healthy, I want you to try and eat something. I've got some noodles if you want to try to eat them." Nick stated expectantly.

"I.. Yeah I'll try to eat some." Jeff said cautiously.

Jeff opened the container and picked up a fork. He wrapped some noodles around the fork, and brought it to his mouth and tentatively tried to eat them. It seemed okay for the most part. He went for his second fork of noodles when he clumsily hit the throbbing tooth with the fork. He dropped it and his hand flew to his face.

"Are you okay?" Nick hurriedly asked.

Jeff nodded but Nick could see how much pain he was in.

"Love, you need to let me look at it. This is getting out of hand." Nick pressed.

"No, I'm okay." Jeff stammered.

"You're not okay." Nick mumbled. "Love.. I know you won't come in and it's clear you are scared. Leaving a toothache can lead to serious problems.. If it hurts that means the decay got to a nerve and it's destroying the tooth. Do you want to come in for dentures in five years or come in now for a minor procedure?" Nick Inquired.

Jeff stared wide eyed at Nick. There is no way he wanted that but he also didn't want Nick to do anything.

Jeff scooted away from Nick and shook his head. "No way Nick!"

He tried to get up but Nick grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the sofa. Jeff continued to furiously shake his head.

"Calm down, love. Please just breath. You need to let me help you. Just trust me. Let me take a quick look, I promise it won't hurt." Nick tried to persuade Jeff but he still didn't show any signs of cooperation.

Nick pushed Jeff back onto the sofa. He straddled Jeff and pinned his arms down.

Jeff shook his head. "Nick no, please don't!"

Nick took some tools out of his case and held them below Jeff's bottom lip trying to keep them out of Jeff's peripheral vision.

"Please don't make this difficult Jeff. I don't want to have to force you to open your mouth but I will." Nick explained. "Open up Jeff, it's time to be brave." Nick went on but Jeff still kept his mouth clamped shut.

Nick sighed. "Jeff, please don't make me force you. I want you to be comfortable but if I have to force open your mouth it won't be. Please trust me." Nick tried. Jeff still shook his head.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, love." Nick said with a sigh as he gently pressed down on Jeff's lower jaw forcing it open.

He started to look at the left side of Jeff's mouth. By now hot angry tears were streaming down Jeff's face. He felt the cold medal touch his teeth and he didn't like that. He considered closing his mouth but because of the sharp instruments he decided against it.

Tears still poured down his face. "Shh.. Love, your okay. I'm almost done just give me a moment. You don't need to be scared, I'm just looking." Nick coaxed.

Soon Nick found the tooth and it was pretty bad. He would need to do some x-rays to be sure but he was pretty sure the tooth could be saved with a filling. He chose not to examine the rest of Jeff's teeth because he was crying and Nick hated to see him cry. Nick took the tools out of Jeff's mouth and got off him.

Jeff sat up and scooted away from Nick, still upset that Nick forced him to do something he wasn't comfortable with at all.

Nick put the tools back in the case and sighed. "Please don't be mad, love. You know you weren't going to let me look."

Jeff just wiped his tears away, feeling like he lost his dignity by crying.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded. "How bad was it?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm not exactly sure, I would need to take an x-ray to be sure but I'm fairly certain the tooth can be saved with a filling. It doesn't look like the decay has gotten to the roots yet." Nick explained.

Jeff tensed up. "Now what do we do?"

"Well I would like to take you into the office but I'd rather not have to drag you there kicking and screaming." Nick went on.

Jeff just shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to go to the office at all. However, the pain in his jaw protested.

"Jeff.. That's a pretty big cavity, I know it can't feel good; and judging by the way you talk to avoid putting pressure on that area of your mouth you're in pain. I know what it looks like to manage a toothache and you're in serious pain, love." Nick countered.

Jeff slowly nodded his head, reluctantly agreeing with Nick. The pain was getting unbearable and he just wanted it to go away. Just his luck he thought, falling in love with a dental student. In a way he knew it was a good thing, if it wasn't for Nick he knew he probably couldn't bring himself to get it looked at but that didn't mean he still wasn't scared; he was terrified.

"So you'll come in to the office? I mean it's kinda my school but it has an office so it's still an office. I mean everyone calls it the office even though I guess it's a office in my school.." Nick trailed off.

Jeff softly laughed. "You're adorable when you babble."

Nick just smiled at Jeff, he may or may not have done that on purpose but that wasn't the point. The point is Jeff was slowly starting to trust him and that meant soon his love wouldn't be in pain anymore.

"Well, it's rather late now. I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning and bring you to the office with me." Nick informed Jeff.

"Uh, I don't know if I can do tomorrow. I've go to-" Jeff was cut off.

"I know you can just go to evening class so you can come in tomorrow. I know you are scared, love; but you're not getting out of this. You know this isn't going to go away on it's own." Nick scolded.

"Okay." Jeff mumbled. That's not to say he wouldn't put up a fight tomorrow. He most definitely would.

* * *

**A/N: So do you guys want more? If you do is there anything you might want to see? I'm open to ideas :)**


	2. Part 2

**Not Just Another Patient part 2**

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

* * *

Later that night around 10:30 Jeff was sitting on the sofa watching tv, and halfheartedly looking over notes. Still the pain in his jaw hadn't subsided. Yet he still continued to ponder ideas of how to get out of going to the office with Nick tomorrow morning. Unable to focus on tv or notes he decided to text Nick, he started to type out something only to realize Nick was the reason for his distress.

He turned off his phone, and threw his head back in exasperation. He just wanted this to go away, yet as he became more upset the pain just seemed to get worse. He wanted to call Nick to take his mind off things but he was sure Nick would just want to talk about dental stuff and Jeff didn't want to hear it.

Then naturally, Jeff's phone started to ring. Jeff picked up his phone to see Nick was calling and he declined the call, not in the mood to talk.

A few seconds later Nick called again and Jeff sighed. He picked up the phone.

"Hello." Jeff greeted bluntly.

"Wow, don't you sound cheerful." Nick remarked.

Jeff sighed. "What Nick? I don't feel good and have no desire to speak right now."

"I just wanted to check in on you Mr. Grumpy. How are you feeling?"

"I still feel like shit Nick, what do you expect?"

"Whoa, language!" Nick scolded.

Jeff sighed in response.

"Where is my happy Jeff? You know, the one that sometimes gets too excited and jumps on furniture?" Nick pouted.

Jeff sighed again. "He isn't here at the moment."

"What's wrong Jeffy?" Nick voiced.

Jeff planned on throwing a sarcastic remark back at Nick, or maybe even play it off and tell Nick nothing was wrong; however, that's not how it worked. Jeff slowly melted into what was almost like a scared little boy. He held back a sob, refusing to cry. "I'm scared." His voice was broken and weak.

"I know, love. It's okay to be scared. I'm coming over, I know you don't feel good, and I understand there is only so much I can do to help with your fear but I can still be there for you. I'm still your boyfriend." Nick said gently.

"Nick.. I'm grumpy right now. I don't want you to come over. I'm being a meanie poo poo head." Jeff whined.

"I don't care. You're my meanie poo poo head." Nick stated before hanging up.

Jeff became more anxious after Nick hung up the phone. He didn't want to talk about what was going to be done to him tomorrow, he didn't want to see Nick, he didn't want his face to hurt as much as it did but clearly what he didn't want didn't matter.

After about 10 minutes of Jeff mashing his hand into his cheek he heard the door being unlocked. He shifted from his spot on the sofa, not sure of how to react. He was still a little upset about earlier, yet he wanted Nick to make everything better.

Nick walked in the door and smiled at Jeff. Jeff just mashed his hand into his cheek harder and groaned.

"Hey Jeffy, how are you feeling?" Nick asked enthusiastically.

In response Jeff just glared at him. Nick threw his hands up in defense.

He sat on the sofa and reached for Jeff's hand but Jeff pulled away.

Nick frowned. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You forced me to do something I didn't want you to do." Jeff snarked.

"You know you weren't gonna let me look, and I know you. You're a stubborn little poo poo head." Nick teased.

"I know I'm a stubborn little poo poo head, but you still could have given me a little more say so in what you did. You literally pried my mouth open. Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Jeff argued.

Nick sighed. "You're a little dramatic, love. I love you but you were making a big deal over something simple."

Jeff got up from his spot on the sofa. "It's not that simple for me! You don't understand, what you did was waaay out of my comfort zone. When we first met I was reluctant to talk to you for that reason and you only just proved my point tonight!"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked in a small voice, not sure how to react yet.

"When we first met and I found out you were in dental school I was reluctant to talk to you for that reason. I finally convinced myself to look past that and get to know the real you. I would tell myself 'it's not like he is gonna pry my mouth open or anything' but you did Nick. You don't understand, I've had nightmares about this type of stuff and you wonder why I'm a little mad!" Jeff exasperatedly screamed.

Nick got up from the sofa and tried to wrap his arms around Jeff's torso, he didn't want Jeff to be mad at him. Jeff moved away from Nick. So flustered and stressed out he couldn't think clearly.

"No Nick." Jeff warned. He rubbed his temples in attempts to calm the raging migraine starting to form.

"Love, I'm sorry. I was wrong, I shouldn't force you to do anything. I promise I'll never do it again. Can we please just not fight? Please." Nick begged.

He approached Jeff once again. He started to wrap his arms around Jeff's torso but this time he gave into his boyfriends touch and allowed Nick to wrap his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered into his lovers neck.

"It's okay. I don't wanna worry about it anymore. Can we just not think about it? I just wanna cuddle and watch tv." Jeff mumbled.

Nick didn't answer the question. The two just walked over to the sofa and laid down, and that's where they fell asleep.

The two boys woke to the sound of Fancy. Nick shot up from his spot on the sofa and turned his phone off.

"What was that?" Jeff mumbled.

"That's my school alarm, sorry." Nick apologized.

"Really, Fancy?" Jeff groaned.

"It's a good song. Anyway, I need to start getting ready for class. You need to get up as well." Nick pressed.

It took Jeff a few moments to realize why he had to get up. He sat up from his spot on the sofa, hair a mess and still in the clothes from yesterday.

"Mmm.." Jeff mumbled. "I need to shower, I feel disgusting."

"I took one before I came over last night, so I just need to use your bathroom to change clothes and do my hygiene stuff." Nick explained, getting up from the sofa and taking his bag to the bathroom.

Jeff just sat there on the sofa, some what in a daze. The prospect of having to go to the office with Nick looming in the near future was unsettling.

Jeff just sat there for about five minutes until Nick popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Why are you still sitting on the sofa? You need to get ready. You've got about 40 more minutes to get ready and that includes your shower." Nick urged.

"That's enough time, I don't take that long to shower." Jeff mumbled.

Nick glared at him. "You spend like fifteen minutes on your hair, that's barely enough time."

"I don't wanna get up." Jeff muttered, falling back onto the sofa.

"If this is a lame attempt to get out of coming to the office with me you need to stop. Making me late will accomplish nothing." Nick scolded, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the sofa.

Jeff sighed, then got off the sofa; making a show of his exasperation as he walked to the bathroom.

Nick laughed at him. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" He hollered right before Jeff shut the bathroom door.

Jeff sat in Nick's car with his arms crossed. Naturally he put up a fight, which resulted in a lecture from Nick. That's not to say Jeff wasn't stubborn about it if his still wet hair was any indication. Either way, he was now sitting in Nick's car despite his efforts. He pondered over ideas of how he would get out of this but he couldn't find any reasonable way to get out of the situation. He could always jump out of the car, but the still sane part of him knew that was ridiculous.

"What's going on in that beautiful little head of yours Jeffy?" Nick asked in mock enthusiasm.

Jeff shot Nick a bitch glare, Nick just shot back a shit-eating grin.

"I'm considering jumping out of the car if that tells you anything." Jeff muttered.

Nick smiled. "You're going to be fine, love. You have nothing to worry about."

Jeff snorted. "Yeah, nothing to worry about besides the fact I'm walking into my living hell. My tooth doesn't even hurt anymore. Come on Nicky, this isn't fair." He whined.

"First of all, stop swearing or you don't get any kisses for a week. Second, you're tooth may not hurt now but that doesn't mean something isn't wrong. Even if the pain may have diminished for now, it will.." Nick started but at this point Jeff tuned out the lecture.

Yes, he loved Nick. He loved the brunette to pieces, it was just what he did that freaked him out. Jeff was terrified of what was to come. The nightmares he had been having didn't help either. He was so scared Nick would mess up, he wasn't even a real dentist yet. What if Nick didn't numb him right and he could feel everything? What if Nick diagnosed the problem wrong that night and his tooth had to be pulled? What if the tooth was infected and more than one tooth would have to be removed? He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by Nick's voice.

"We're here, love." Nick gently stated when he became aware of Jeff's panicked state.

Jeff sucked in a deep intake of breath which caused the pain in his jaw to return with a vengeance, he winced. Breathing became less easy, why couldn't he breath? Nick was still looking at him with concerned eyes, Jeff wanted to breath right. He told himself to breath, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Nick. Still he couldn't breath and everything was blurry. What was happening?

"Hey, look at me. Focus on me. You're okay. Jeff, look at me. Look into my eyes. Breath. In and out slowly. In and out, love. Do you remember our first date? Jeff, where was our first date?" Nick rushed out, he knew Jeff was having an anxiety attack and was trying to distract him.

Jeff looked like he was calming down. He started to breath, slowly in and out like Nick told him. "The fair, our first date was the fair." Jeff muttered.

"Yeah, do you remember what year that was in?" Nick asked, trying to get Jeff to fully come out of his panic attack.

"It was in 2010. Oh my gosh, Nicky. We have been together for almost fore years!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly. Fully out of his panicked state.

"There's my Jeffy!" Nick said smiling.

"Nicky, I'm so sorry I've been a meanie poo poo head." Jeff apologized.

Nick smiled fondly. "Love, you have nothing to be sorry for. I understand why you've been a little snappy, it's okay."

"Nicky, I'm still scared.." Jeff trailed off.

"I know you are, Jeffy. It's okay. I just really need you to be brave and trust me. It's the only way you're tooth is going to stop hurting." Nick encouraged.

Jeff sighed. "I'm ready."

Nick smiled. "Let's go then."

"I'm not ready." Jeff mumbled as he walked into the clinic that Nick called an office.

Nick frowned. "You were just ready a few moments ago."

"Yeah well that was before I remembered what a dental office smelled like." Jeff stammered.

"Go sit down for a moment, and try to breath." Nick instructed, pecking Jeff on the cheek.

Jeff shakily sat down. He received a few curious looks, and a few sympathetic glances. Soon Nick was back with some paperwork.

"I need you to fill these out so it'll be under record that you're under my care." Nick handed Jeff the paperwork and a pen.

Jeff tried to fill out the paperwork despite his sweaty palms, he halfheartedly scribbled out his information with Nick looking over his shoulder.

"You know glaring at me won't make me write any faster." Jeff mumbled.

"You know writing slowly is only delaying the inevitable." Nick quipped.

Jeff frustratedly looked back at Nick who only shot him a shit-eating grin. He sighed, going back to the paperwork.

About two minutes later Jeff was finished with the paperwork and Nick was taking him back to a small room which was assigned to him.

Jeff refused to walk in the room, which resulted in him awkwardly standing outside of the door. Nick sighed when Jeff didn't come in. He then walked over to Jeff and gently grabbed his hand and led him over to the reclining chair.

"Sit down, love." Nick requested.

Jeff obeyed. His hands were shaking horribly.

"Nick." Jeff called. Nick looked over to Jeff. Jeff held out his hands to show Nick how much he was shaking.

Nick sighed. He took Jeff's hands in his own and looked into Jeff's hazel eyes. "I love you, don't be scared."

"Thank you for that Nick, telling me not to be scared completely took away any fear I had." Jeff said with mock gratitude.

Nick put on gloves and his mask. He smiled at Jeff, he then proceeded to put a paper bib around him.

"Don't smile at me like that, you look like a serial killer." Jeff mumbled as Nick started to recline his chair.

"Oh hush, you know you love me." Nick singsonged.

Nick turned on the light and adjusted it over Jeff's mouth.

"Okay Jeff, I need to see what's going on with the tooth. Then I'll see what course of action I'll take to fix it." Nick explained. "Okay, open up." He requested.

With a nervous gulp, Jeff closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

* * *

**To be continued..**

**A/N: Oops, a cliffy. Sorry about the long wait for this, I just haven't had much inspiration to write lately, but I got it done. What do you think? Also, if you want to see anything particular in the next chapter feel free to let me know. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they are what keeps me writing! :)**


	3. Part 3

**Not Just Another Patient part 3 **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? **

**A/N: Okay, so I feel like I owe you guys an explanation to why this update is so late. Honestly, I've just been depressed as hell. I didn't feel like writing. Like I just sat around feeling sorry for myself. I lost inspiration for everything and writing just felt like a chore, so I didn't work on this. When I was writing, it was depressing stuff nobody wants to read. I'm just really sorry. I don't want you guys to feel bad for me or anything, I just don't want it to seem like I was just being a lazy ass hole (which I kinda am sometimes, but that's besides the point) I finally made myself write, because you people are amazing, and you're reviews are lovely. Thank you for all your support; I hope this update doesn't totally suck ass, enjoy! **

* * *

"Okay Jeff, I need to see what's going on with the tooth. Then I'll see what course of action I'll take to fix it." Nick explained. "Okay, open up." He requested.

With a nervous gulp, Jeff closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Right after Jeff opened his mouth he could feel the foreign touch of metal against his teeth. He instinctively flinched away.

"No love, try to stay still." Nick coaxed.

Then Nick accidentally hit Jeff's sore tooth. Jeff instinctively closed his mouth, Nick pulled his fingers out just a moment before he would have been bitten.

"Jeff!" Nick scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't- I wasn't- I'm sorry." Jeff cried. He was tearing up, he didn't like to be yelled at. This only brought back horrible memories but he knew it was his fault.

"Hey hey hey." Nick coaxed. "It's okay, I didn't mean to yell. I just need you to be more careful."

"I almost bit you. Oh my gosh I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry Nick." Jeff sobbed.

"Jeff. Don't be sorry, it was my fault. I should have been more careful." Nick soothed. "Now can we try again?"

With a soft whine Jeff regained his sense and complied.

Nick proceeded to poke around Jeff's mouth, he checked out Jeff's other teeth to see if there were anymore problems, which he didn't find any of. Sure, Jeff could definitely benefit from a good cleaning Nick noted; but as of now he only saw the one problem. He retracted his tools. Jeff shut his mouth with a snap.

"Well I only see the one problem. I need to take some X-rays to be sure of what course of action will need to be done, but everything else looks good." Nick explained, much to Jeff's relief. He nodded nervously, still uneasy with the entire situation.

After Nick took the X-rays and got them developed he placed them on a white glowing bored.

"Well it looks like you just need a filling. The decay hasn't gotten to the roots yet." Nick concluded.

Jeff nodded, but shifted as a woman in a white coat walked in.

"Well Mr. Duval. How are things coming along?" She questioned.

"Oh, great Mrs. Walsh. I'm about to do a filling on the patient. The decay hasn't reached the roots yet so it doesn't need a root canal." Nick said proudly to Mrs. Walsh.

She nodded, agreeing with Nick as she looked at the X-ray.

"Okay, I see. You seem to have diagnosed the problem correctly. I'll be checking in later." Mrs. Walsh said before walking out.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked nervously.

"She was my.. Supervisor you could say in simple terms. She is just making sure I know what I'm doing." Nick answered.

Jeff fidgeted nervously. He knew that Nick would start soon, and he still wasn't sure about this.

"Well, let's start then." Nick singsonged.

Nick put on a fresh pair of gloves and put his mask back over his face. He then proceeded to move his swivel stool under Jeff's head, leaned his chair back, and adjusted the light over Jeff's mouth.

"Okay Jeff, I need to numb you before I start. I'm going to put some gel on the area so you don't feel the injection as much." Nick informed Jeff.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Wait injection, I- Nick no! I didn't know- you didn't tell me- this isn't, please no. I don't like needles Nick."

"Honey, you will hardly feel it, I promise. Trust me, I've been practiced on. It doesn't hurt like the shots you get at the doctor. The needle is way smaller and I'm going to put some gel on the area first so you will hardly feel it. Besides, I'm sure the way your tooth has been feeling is 10 times worse than the injection." Nick reassured.

Jeff relaxed a little, that sounded promising enough.

"Just let me put the gel on the area first." Nick reasoned. Jeff nodded. Nick picked up a q-tip with a bit of clear gel on it and requested Jeff to open. Jeff opened, because honestly a q-tip was probably the least intimidating thing in the room. A few moments later Nick took out the q-tip. He then picked up the syringe with the Novocain in it and asked Jeff to open again. Jeff did, not knowing Nick had the needle. Nick held Jeff's mouth open incase he flinched away. Jeff was confused until he felt a prick, it didn't hurt. It was uncomfortable but not painful.

Nick took out the needle. "That was the worst part."

"Wow, I really thought it would be worse." Jeff mumbled.

Nick smiled. "I wouldn't lie to you dear. Let's just give the novocaine a little while to take effect."

"But you still have to drill and last time it hurt." Jeff whined.

"Sweetie, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. This stuff numbs half your face, you won't be able to feel me working." Nick promised.

"But I read that it's a proven fact that not all people can be numbed correctly." Jeff argued a few minutes later.

"Yes, that's true. However, that's very rare. Feel your face dear, you can tell it's working." Nick pointed out.

Jeff adorably brought his hand up to his face and started poking it. He nodded, silently agreeing with Nick.

"Let me show you. Open up" Nick requested, picking up the mirror and explorer tool. Jeff opened his mouth as Nick moved the mask over his face again.

Nick gently tapped on the problem tooth. "See, can you feel that?"

Jeff shook his head, somewhat relieved.

"Okay dear, I'm going to start now. It's really important you try to stay still." Nick explained. Jeff nodded.

"Now it's going to make a loud sound, but you won't be able to feel it." Nick went on.

"What does it sound like?" Jeff asked tentatively.

Nick picked up the hand piece and turned it on. Jeff's unease was evident as he jolted up.

Nick turned it off and frowned. "Honey I can't have you jolting up like that when I'm working."

Jeff just shook his head. "Nick, the sound. I can't handle it, I'm sorry. Oh my gosh how can you stand that sound?"

"Do you have music on your phone?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded. "I forgot about headphones though."

"Hold on." Nick said as he walked out of the room. About a minute later he walked back in with a large pair of headphones. "These have the best sound ever! You won't be able to hear a thing." Nick promised with a huge smile on his face, Jeff smiled. Nick looked so proud of himself and it was adorable.

Nick handed the headphones to Jeff, Jeff accepted and plugged them into his phone. After putting on the headphones and turning on All Time Low, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hear a thing.

Nick then repositioned himself and gestured for Jeff to open his mouth back up. Jeff complied. Once Nick started, Jeff honestly had no idea why he was so scared. He could feel a little bit of pressure, but no pain. He couldn't even hear Nick working. He could smell what he assumed was something along the line of tooth dust, which wasn't exactly a very pleasant smell. He turned his mind away from thinking about that for his own benefit. It was pretty scary that Nick was making a hole in his tooth with a little drill, but again he tried to turn away from thinking about that. He then focused on the lyrics of the song he was currently listening to which was Young Volcanos by Fall Out Boy. He had to repress a smile, that was his ringtone for Nick. He'd always thought the song pretty much described him and Nick. His mind wondered as different songs played, and he would think about the lyrics or instruments; anything so he didn't think about the current situation he was in. About 25 minutes later, Nick gestured for him to take off the headphones.

Jeff turned off his music and took off the headphones. He closed his mouth.

"I'm almost done love, but I need you to be able the hear me for the next part." Nick explained, Jeff nodded.

"Okay, open back up." Nick requested, Jeff did. The next few minutes consisted of Nick telling Jeff to bite down and different things along the lines of that. Soon Nick was done.

"I need to let my supervisor check my work before I leave. Let me go get her, I'll be right back." Nick explained before walking out. Jeff just looked up at the ceiling, half of his face was still numb, but he honestly just felt relieved that his tooth didn't hurt anymore. A few minutes later Nick walked back in with Mrs. Walsh. The gray haired woman smiled at Jeff.

"Do you mind if I take a quick look at Nick's work?" She asked.

Jeff nodded. She slipped on a pair of gloves and a mask. Then after readjusting the light, she requested for Jeff to open up. After a moment of pokeing around Jeff's mouth, she concluded that Nick did a great job and the two were free to go.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Nick asked, while he threw his gloves and mask away.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Jeff mumbled.

Nick walked back over towards Jeff and took off his bib and threw it away. Nick sat Jeff's chair up and he got up.

He laughed after Jeff got up. "What?" He questioned.

"You're hair is sticking up in the back." Nick laughed. He walked over to Jeff and fixed his hair. Jeff smiled, well tried anyway.

"You look adorable." Nick commented, kissing Jeff teasingly on the cheek.

"Aw, that's all I get? You drilled a hole in my face and I only get a peck on the cheek?" Jeff whined.

"I doubt you'd be a very good kisser with only half your face functioning." Nick teased.

"Oh, and who is to blame for that?" Jeff playfully shot back.

Nick laughed. The two walked out of the building hand in hand.

"So I'm free for a while. I've got enough time for lunch. Where do you want to go?" Nick questioned.

Jeff thought for a moment. "I don't know. It's up to you, I'm just relieved I can eat again."

"Yeah, I used a composite filling material, so you can eat. If I would have used amalgam then you would have to wait 24 hours to eat solid food." Nick rambled.

"You do realize I don't speak dental student right?" Jeff teased.

"Oh my gosh, this stuff is so basic, everyone knows it." Nick exasperated.

"Well obviously not everyone unless I'm no one." Jeff pouted.

"If you're no one that means you are someone because nothing is something." Nick pointed out.

"No, nothing is nothing. That's why it's called nothing, because it's nothing." Jeff argued.

"But with nothing being nothing, that means it is in fact something." Nick shot back.

"No, that's like saying if something doesn't exist that it still exist because it doesn't exist." Jeff went on.

"But what if existence doesn't exist and we don't exist? Then none of this would matter because we don't exist." Nick fell flat on his question, as if trying to comprehend what he just said.

"You've lost your fucking mind. You. Are. An. Idiot." Jeff remarked, but the love was evident in his voice.

"I fixed your face, now you have to kiss me." Nick singsonged a few moments later.

"Oh, but I thought you didn't want to be kissed with a half functioning face." Jeff retorted.

Nick then stopped walking and pulled Jeff into a passionate kiss. Jeff gasped in delighted surprise, but slowly melted into the kiss.

After a few moments Nick pulled back. "I lied."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, I'm really sorry if it sucked. I tried guys, I kept rewriting and rewriting this and I still don't think I'm happy with it. I want to say this is the final part. I might do one more part for Nick maybe doing Jeff's cleaning at home but that might just be a little weird. I really want to finish the last chapter for I Wanna See Your Real Smile before (if I) do another part for this. I did kind of start this before I finished that oops. If you haven't read that then you should go check it out. Review? Go ahead and yell at me for this being so late, haha.**


	4. Parr 4

**Not Just Another Patient part 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if you couldn't tell from the previous disclaimers and others I've written so many other times before.**

**A/N: So this takes place a little while after Nick graduates. I originally was going to add this as a flashback but the chapter ended up being a little too long. Yes there is another chapter, expect it very soon. I've already got it written, enjoy this and review please :D**

* * *

Jeff was sitting in the passenger seat of Nick's car scrolling through his feed on Twitter. He just tweeted about how his sweet husband took off work to take him to lunch. Jeff was so madly in love with Nick, always doing sweet little things. Little did he know today wouldn't exactly be fun.

Jeff looked up from his phone when he felt the car stop. He expected a fancy restaurant with pretty flowers in front of it or maybe even a big sign with lights. Heck, he would have been fine with Wendy's. However, this was not where he wanted to be.

"Nicolas, I swear if you don't turn around and take me to a restaurant, I'm going to castrate you and nail it to your forehead. I don't wanna be here. I'm in a great mood, don't spoil it." Jeff warned, but his threat was empty, Jeff was just trying to mask how scared he was.

"Well isn't that a pretty picture." Nick shuttered.

"Take me home." Jeff blankly stated. He crossed his arms and stared at Nick.

"Jeffy please don't be like this. Don't make it hard." Nick begged.

Jeff just gave Nick a bitch glare.

"Fine then." Nick stated. He got out of the car and walked over to Jeff's door and opened it.

Jeff refused to give any indication that he was aware of the open car door. Nick unbuckled Jeff's seat belt. Jeff tried to buckle it back, but Nick swatted Jeff's hand away.

"Nick! Take me home right now. We aren't doing this." Jeff half yelled.

"Jeffry, you know you wouldn't come in on your own. Having your teeth cleaned every six months is necessary and you haven't for over a year." Nick explained.

"Don't call me Jeffry for one. Two, I don't see the point of coming in. My teeth aren't hurting, so what's the point?" Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff, come on. Would you rather wait to come in and have to get multiple fillings or come in now for a cleaning?" Nick asked rhetorically.

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand, but Jeff snatched it away. Eventually Nick managed to get Jeff out of the car.

"Dang it Nick, I said no!" Jeff screeched.

"Honey calm down. Please just walk in and don't make me drag you." Nick attempted to reason.

"Fine, I'll walk in. You aren't doing anything else though." Jeff warned.

When the two walked in, Jeff became a little anxious to say the least. That smell always got him. The too clean smell of a dental office was nauseating.

Nick cheerfully greeted the receptionist and the two walked back to one of the exam rooms.

Jeff halted outside of the door. Nick sighed. "Jeff come on, you have nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared, I'm pissed off at you." Jeff scoffed.

"Then come in here so we can get it over with and go to lunch." Nick tried again.

Jeff crossed his arms. "No."

Nick tried to take his hand but Jeff snatched it away. Nick then had no option but to use his last resort.

Right when Jeff turned to walk away Nick grabbed him by the waste and picked him up.

"Put me down!" Jeff screeched. Nick proceeded to manhandle Jeff into the room and plopped him in the chair.

Jeff glared at him. "You aren't getting any for the next month."

Nick snorted. "Lies."

He proceeded to put in gloves and a mask. He scooted his swivel stool over to Jeff.

"I'm not kidding. You're slightly pissing me off." Jeff snarked. Really though, he was freaking out on the inside.

Nick took a few quick X-rays with Jeff only being slightly stubborn.

Nick slowly leaned the chair back and adjusted the light over Jeff's mouth. "Jeff, I'm sorry. You need a cleaning though. Now will you please cooperate and open?" Nick asked.

Jeff just kept his mouth shut and shook his head. He even went as far is to cover his hands with his mouth.

"Really? We aren't leaving until you get a cleaning. It would be really pathetic if I would have to use laughing gas for a cleaning Jeff, just because you're being stubborn." Nick scolded.

Slowly Jeff's walls went down, he took his hands away from his mouth so he could speak properly. "Nick.. I just don't like it. It's uncomfortable. I also don't like people messing around in my mouth, it's weird."

"Honey, I understand. I know it isn't exactly the most comfortable thing. It's just one of those 'you have to' type deals."

"But the metal is too cold against my teeth and it taste bad." Jeff continued to whine.

"Jeff, I understand you don't like it. I'm not kidding about the laughing gas though. You don't have a choice in the matter. Either you open your mouth and let me clean your teeth or I'm gonna gas you." Nick threatened.

"Well that isn't exactly comforting. Why do you think I'm scared Nick? I have no control in the situation." Jeff exasperated.

"Just raise your hand if you need a breath or anything and I'll stop. Please will you just work with me here?"

Jeff then rolled his eyes and slowly opened his mouth.

"Great job!" Nick praised.

Nick gently started to clean Jeff's teeth, Jeff was uneasy throughout the whole event. Jeff clenched his fist, trying to forget about what was going on.

"Hey honey, it's okay. Everything looks really good." Nick went on. A little while after Nick was done cleaning Jeff's teeth he picked up the periodontal probe.

"Okay Jeff, now I'm just going to check for any signs of periodontal disease. It might feel a little uncomfortable." Nick explained.

"Wait what? What are you using?" Jeff questioned.

Nick reluctantly showed Jeff the probe. Jeff's face blanched.

"Why is it so long? No way Nick that looks terrifying!" Jeff protested.

"Honey please, it looks way worse than it is. I promise it won't hurt." Nick soothed. Jeff nervously gulped, but opened his mouth.

"I'm getting all healthy numbers, everything looks good." Nick explained as he worked. "Your guns are good and healthy, you're doing great."

Nick continued to work, and soon all that was left was the examination.

"Okay honey, you're almost done. I'm just going to do a thorough examination of your teeth, then we can leave. I'm just going to check for cavities or any other damage."

Jeff's walls went back up, what if Nick found something? The exam was the worst part.

"Nicky I need to use the bathroom." Jeff whined.

Nick frowned. "This won't take that long."

"But I really need to go." Jeff pressed.

"You've locked yourself in the bathroom before honey, no. This will be fast." Nick explained. He then picked up his tools again.

"Okay open?" Nick requested. Jeff shook his head and kept his mouth closed.

"Jeffry we aren't leaving until you let me look."

"Please you already cleaned them. Can't we just leave?" Jeff stammered.

"Jeff you've done so well. It won't take that long."

Jeff took in a deep breath and opened his mouth for Nick. He shut his eyes tight and dug his nails into his palm. He could feel as Nick would tap and scrap his teeth, he hated it. He silently prayed Nick didn't find anything.

"This old filling concerns me." Nick explained, tapping on the tooth. "Do you feel any discomfort?" Nick questioned.

Jeff had to hold back a flinch as Nick tapped on it. He shook his head, even though the tooth was sensitive.

Nick continued the exam without any other questions. Soon he retracted the tools.

"Everything looks good. See? You freaked out over nothing." Nick explained as he sat Jeff's chair up.

"I'm still pissed off at you for making me do this." Jeff snarked.

"Oh you know you love me." Nick teased, but Jeff didn't respond. "Jeff? You don't love me?" Jeff ignored him.

For the next week Nick slept on the sofa and Jeff only spoke to him through bitch glares. Jeff didn't liked to be forced into things and he definitely got the message through to Nick, even if Nick was right about the importance of coming in for cleanings and such every six months.


End file.
